Don't Wanna Be Torn Sequel to Nobody's Perfect
by LovingSeleneTheVamp
Summary: This is the sequel to Nobody's Perfect. Lilly is 20, and her band 'A Beautiful Disaster' has taken off to stardom. Lilly's been dating Sarah for two years, ever since Miley left her. And they're happy. What if Miley comes back into Lilly's life? Liley.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter to the sequel of "Nobody's Perfect." I think technically, you could read it alone, but you shouldn't. So, if you haven't, back on up and find my other story.:) It's a good read. And for those of you who were disappointed, here's where I attempt to redeem myself. Read on.

* * *

"And now for a throwback from our first album!" I spoke loudly into the microphone. "Most of you will remember this one…I hope!" I paused for a moment, and the crowd erupted into cheers immediately. I waited a minute for them to calm down so I knew that they'd hear me. "We are A Beautiful Disaster, and this is 'Love The Way You Lie!'"

This was one of our rougher songs, a gamble we took on our first album. With all the curse words that were in this song, and just this song, we'd been pushing the envelope. And it's paid off. I opened up the song.

_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.'  
_

And Oliver stepped up, his beautiful red Gibson hanging behind his back off of a black strap. He wrapped his hands around the mic, putting his heart into the words.  
_'I can't tell you what it really is.  
I can only tell you what it feels like.  
And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe.  
I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight.  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight.  
High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint.  
And I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate.  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me,  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it.  
"Wait, where you goin'?"  
"I'm leavin' you!"  
"No you ain't! Come back!"  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again!  
It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great.  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane.  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed.  
I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.  
I guess I don't know my own strength.'_

And I stepped back in.  
_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.'_

And Oliver  
_'You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe.  
When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em.  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em.  
Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em.  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em.  
Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em.  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw,  
Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em.  
It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both.  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways.  
Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday.  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day.  
Sound like broken records playin' over,  
But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance.  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again.  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window.  
Guess that's why they call it window pane.'_

My Chorus  
_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.'_

And Matt took the last verse, rapping it over the top of his keyboard.  
_'Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean.  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine.  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me.  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded.  
Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me!  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems.  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though.  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk!  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball!  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall!  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies!  
I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar!  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!  
Just gonna_'

And I took the last chorus, the last part of the song.  
_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie...'_

The last notes of the music and my voice faded away, and there was silence for a moment, except for me gasping for breath. And then the crowd erupted into cheers again as the lights came up. I felt the rush I always get from performing building to up, and the boys came forward and we all linked hands and bowed. I took the pick I'd used for that show, pulled a permanent marker from my pocket, wrote my initials on it and threw it as far into the crowd as I could, like I did after every show. The cheering got louder, and we all waved one last time before running off the stage as the curtain dropped.

"That was awesome! Why can't we play in New York more often!" Jackson shouted. After every show you can do nothing more than shout for a while. The adrenaline, the noise, they all make you shout for hours.

"We'll see what we can do buddy!" Jake threw his arm around Jackson, hanging off of him almost like he was drunk. They laughed loudly for no reason, riding the high. It made me happy to see them happy.

I handed my guitar off to Jerry, the crew guy who cares for my guitar. Two years, and I was still using the same one I'd used in high school, signed by Kevin Jonas. A black Gibson Les Paul with little yellow JB symbols all over it, that Kevin had signed for me in silver sharpie once, years ago. The only thing that was different about it was the newest signature, right below the old one. I'd had the pleasure of meeting Kevin last year, when we were really hitting our stride, and he had told me he was a fan of our music. I'd signed his copy of the cd, and he'd signed my guitar…again. That was the kind of history you were careful with, so Jerry was the only one who took care of my guitar between shows, the only guy I'd let tune it. "Hey Jerry! The usual?"

"Wash and wax?" It was a joke we'd come up with when he decided I was obsessed with my guitar. "Coming right up Ma'am!" I laughed, and two arms wrapped around me from behind.

"You did a great job baby!" Sarah released her death grip on me, satisfied with taking my hand.

I smiled, kissing her quickly. "We did do great, didn't we?"

"Y'all sure did." Mr. Stewart walked up to us, clapping Jackson on the shoulder. "You guys amaze me every time y'all get on the stage." We'd had the choice of letting Mr. Stewart leave once Jackson and I were eighteen, but no agent in the world could have known us better, no manager have been closer to us. We hired him as our full time manager, and when he asked us for an assistant, we hired one of those for him too. Speaking of his assistant, there she was, coming right out of the shadows.

"You guys did fantastic." She spoke in her quiet voice. She was very well put together, always looking fresh and wide awake, even when late nights bled into early mornings. "Now, we need to hurry up and go, the bus needs to leave in less than an hour to be on track and beat traffic." She ushered us to the back doors, where our body gaurds and stadium security was waiting to usher us to the buses, which I could see just over the crowd gathered.

"We don't need to leave for an hour right?" I asked Kate, the assistant.

"Uh…well..technically speaking…" She seemed unsure, and I took advantage of that hesitation.

"Guys, how bout we sign some autographs?" I said loudly. The crowd cheered, and Big Rob, our bodyguard, passed out the permanent markers to everybody else in the band, and we immediately dispersed, separating to sign as many things as we could for all the people in the crowd. Sarah kept a hand on the back of my shirt, making sure we didn't get separated. "Hi, how are you?" I asked a girl who was close to the white fence that was alone keeping us from the crowd. Well, that and the security lining the fence every few feet.

The girl didn't answer, just looked like she was going to cry. She held a copy of our newest cd, 'The Steps We All Take,' out to me, so I took it and signed it. I handed it back to her. "Uh, can I get a picture please?" She held out her camera, and I smiled.

"I don't see why not. Sarah?" I handed the camera to Sarah, and leaned over the fence, putting my arm around the girl, who looked like she was going to faint. Sarah snapped the picture and handed the camera back to the girl, who at this point, had begun to cry. "Nice to meet you!" I cried, moving on to the next fan, and the next fan, and the next one after that, taking an endless amount of pictures, having videos recorded of me, and signing cds, t-shirts, faces, babies…well not babies, though that has happened before. I had the fans who wrapped around me and didn't want to let go, the criers, the screamers, just fans. Finally, I realized the boys were filing past me, and Kate caught me on the arm.

"Come on Lilly, it's time to go. We're really pushing it now!" We hustled to the front bus, which the band and Sarah rode on, while Mr. Stewart, Kate, and Rob got onto another bus. The crew had already loaded our gear up into the trailer, which was attached to the back of the bus they rode on. Most bands travel on private jets and such, but our band doesn't even own one. And none of us individually do either. We'd joined a go green campaign, and even though our solution wasn't perfect, taking buses was a lot more fuel efficient that flying everywhere. Sarah jumped on the bus first, and the rest of us hung off for a bit, making our last goodbyes and waves to the crowd, before piling on.

"That was so good." I said to the boys, as we slid into the booth around the table. Sarah leaned up against me, and I draped my arm over her shoulder. Jackson and Jake sat down across from us, while Oliver sat in the passenger seat next to Tom, the driver, and Oliver went in back.

"Where's Oliver going?" I asked curiously.

"Calling his girlfriend." Jake laughed back.

"His girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You remember that fan from Texas?" Sarah laughed. "They talk all the time. He texts her between shows."

I laughed. "Our little Ollie is growing up!" We all laughed.

"Hey Kids, there's some food for you all. We sent somebody out to McDonald's. All your favorites are in the cupboards." Tom said from the front. Jake stood up, opening the cupboards and pulling out six bags of McDonald's food and setting them on the table. We all pawed through them, looking for what we knew was ours.

"Where's my Big Mac?" Oliver said, coming out of the back curtain into the kitchen area.

"What?" Matt called from the front, "Shouldn't you be big macking on your fangirl?"

We all burst out laughing, as Oliver turned bright red. We ate and laughed together, making more jokes at Oliver's expense. As the hands on the clock slowly crept closer to two, I yawned. "Well boys, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm exhausted." I slid out of the booth, pulling Sarah with me. "We'll see you in the AM."

"Night girls," They all echoed in one way or another. I pulled back the curtain just past the bathroom, which opened into the area where the bunk beds were. There were eight beds, four on each side of the bus.

There was another curtain past last bunk beds, which, when pulled back, showed a kind of lounge, in the back, where there's seating against one wall, a tv against the other, and some storage cupboards against the back wall. I went to the two bunk beds that were Sarah and I's, and opened the left drawer underneath the bottom bunk, which contained my clothes, while Sarah opened the right one. We both changed, and slid together into the bottom bunk, sliding the mini curtain closed, so we were shut into the dark. The bed wasn't huge, but it wasn't as small as you'd think, either, so there was just enough room for the two of us. She put her arm under my shirt, right on my stomach, and I pulled the blanket over the two of us. She gave a content sigh, and I pulled her closer, letting the steady turn of the wheels underneath me lull me to sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you thought, my dear readers. Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up alone. I could hear the noise rolling up from the front of the bus, indicating everyone else was up. I looked at the bottom of the bunk above me, thinking of the middle of the night. I'd woken up and moved a bit, and that'd woken Sarah up too. She started to kiss me, and things got heated. There's just something about knowing that there are people sleeping close around you that makes everything so much more exciting.

I stretched out a little bit, rolling my way out of the bunk. I stood up, stretched one more time, and walked to the front of the bus where everyone was gathered. "Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Jackson called out, "How bout next time you get a midnight craving, you keep it to yourself?" All the guys burst out laughing. I guess Sarah and I weren't as quiet as we thought.

I dropped down on the bench next to her, holding her hand under the table. "Hey, I can't help it. What my girl wants, my girl gets."

"Even if it's the all night buffet!" Oliver chimed in. Everyone laughed.

"Not quite, Ollie. Last night was more of…finger food." He turned bright red, and the other guys laughed harder. Sarah started running her hand up and down my thigh. I gripped it tighter so she would stop. She knows that drives me crazy. She smiled a sly little smile, looking out the window and away from everyone else. My girl's crazy. "So," I asked when they finally settled down, "We almost there?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered over a bowl of cereal, "We're pulling into the hotel in Philly in about an hour, where we can take decent showers before we do it all over again."

"Thank God. I need to shower." I muttered.

"I bet you do, after last night!" Oliver laughed.

"You're just jealous that you have to play with yourself at night!" I shot back.

We all laughed again, and Oliver gave up and went to the lounge in back, shouting, "You guys suck!" back up to us. We left him in back, sulking. Matt was up front, drumming on the dashboard and humming to himself. Jake was looking into the fridge, digging around for whatever he wanted. Sarah laid down on the bench, putting her head on my lap. I pushed her hair back from her face, playing with it, while she closed her eyes and just enjoyed my touch. I smiled to myself, resting my head back against the window. It seemed like we'd only been sitting like that for a minute when the bus began to slow down. I turned around, peeking out the window, seeing the Loew, the luxury hotel we were renting the penthouse of.

There were managers and our security guards waiting at the front door. Clearly, the call that we were arriving had already been made. They hustled us in, leading us straight to the elevators that took us to the top floor. We threw down our gear, and were given an hour before we had to get to the venue for soundcheck and a run through of the show. It felt like I'd barely sat down before I was being ushered out, but hey, this is the life.

"How does this sound?" I asked, speaking into the microphone. The tech guy on the second floor threw us a thumbs up, and we knew that we'd finally gotten everything right. A guitar chord was struck, and the thumbs up was repeated. "Ok guys," I faced them, "Ready to run through the set?" The guitar struck up again, hitting the rhythm of the first song, and I jumped in. It was a fun song that we'd all written together, and loved to perform.

'_What da'ya say girl, we do somethin' crazy_  
_Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin'_  
_Ain't like it ain't gonna happen, forever's a given_  
_It's already written_  
_Who we kiddin' baby, come on_

_The stars can't line up any straighter_  
_Let's do it now and think about it later_

_Why wait another minute_  
_For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?_  
_I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_

_Now I love your mama, let's save her some trouble_  
_And your daddy won't mind if we save him a bundle_  
_Girl, it just so happens, that ring that you wanted_  
_Well guess what I bought it_  
_It's in my pocket baby, come on_

_Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand_  
_This is me, girl, poppin' the question_

_Why wait another minute_  
_For somethin' we should'da done yesterday_  
_I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_

_Let's do something crazy_  
_'Cause crazy's what you make me_

_Why wait another minute_  
_Wait another minute, come on_  
_Well, I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby, I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_  
_Why wait_

_What da'ya say, girl, we do somethin' crazy?'_

We ended the song and transferred smoothly into the next song of the set, which was a slower song, and from there we went through the rest of the set, finishing up with 'Sparks Fly' our trademark first song, which we occasionally throw into a show, and which still caused me a small twinge of heartache every time we sang it, but I kept that to myself. No use letting everyone know that that song made me emotional. I knew they could see it in the way I sang it.

"Perfect!" Robbie Ray exclaimed. "You guys are good to go. Back to the hotel, out, whatever. Just make sure you guys don't cause too much of a ruckus, alright!"

"Yeaaahhh dad." Jackson replied. We all handed off our different instruments, heading to the limo that would take us back to our hotel. We were hustled in by security again, and we all changed quickly, leaving one at a time so we could go our own way. I threw on some holey jeans, and a sleeveless shirt, putting on some black nonprescription glasses and a backwards flat brimmed cap, dressing down to look like any other teenage girl. I took the stairs down, leaving the back way and walking just like any other teenager down the streets of the city. Jackson joined me, coming out from behind a corner and falling in line with me, like we were in some sort of spy movie. He was wearing skinny jeans and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. He had on glasses that exactly matched mine, like we were something straight out of a scene kid magazine. The disguises were goofy, but they managed to do exactly what we needed: disguise us. He and I linked arms, and marched down the street like a couple, practically skipping in excitement.

"Where to first?" He asked me, trying to hide the smile plastered to his face.

"I know we're here for fun, but how bout we hit that up?" I pointed to a Salvation Army soup kitchen with a dilapidated sign that was hanging halfway off it's hinges. The entire place had a sad, worn down look, like it hadn't been used in years. But the lights were on.

"Yes!" Jackson rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You got the checkbook?"

"Always!" I pulled it out of my pocket, along with our special check writing pen. He and I walked inside. "Excuse me," I said to the older black woman sadly scooping some kind of slop out of a big pot.

"Look miss," She said, eyeing us up and down. "I' really sorry, but we're trying to feed only those who really need it. So if you can find a meal elsewhere, I'm really sorry, but please do that. There just isn't enough to go around. We've lost most of our funding."

She had immediately given me all the information I needed. "No, no, no, you misunderstand me. We're not here to get a meal. Can you show us who's in charge?"

"That would be me," She murmured, wearily looking us up and down. "How can I help you?"

"We'd actually like to help you. About how much money do you think it would take to get this place back on it's feet?"

"Lil' miss, it'd probably take at least five thousand to even give it a fighting chance."

"Well," Jackson stepped in, "We'd like to help. What do you say we offer you ten thousand?"

"What?" For just a moment, the collective wrinkles in her aged face filled in a bit, making her look younger. But then her face fell again, and the light left her eyes. "Look kids, I appreciate the joke, but that was a cruel one to play on me. Everything I have is in this place."

This was always my favorite part. "Miss, do you know the band A Beautiful Disaster?"

"Yes I do. My youngest daughter loves them. She has posters of them on her wall, her door, in each of her-" She stopped short, and I saw the recognition jump into her eyes, and it was like she was ten years younger. "You're, you're that Lilly girl, aren't you?" Her eyes jumped quickly to Jackson. "And you're, you're Jackson! My daughter had told me you were in town. I couldn't afford to send her to your concert!" Her voice was progressively getting louder.

"Look," Jackson said quickly, "Please, keep your voice down! We want to help you."

I set the checkbook down, and wrote a ten thousand dollar check. "This is for you. We appreciate what you do, and we would hate to have anyone suffer because you can't keep this place open."

"Thank you," She whispered, as tears began to fill her eyes as I handed her the check. "I didn't know how was going to keep this place open..."

Jackson startyed digging through his pockets, and he pulled out three tickets. "And here, these are front row seats to our concert. Send your daughter."

The tears spilled over, and ran freely down her cheeks. "How can I ever thank you?" She asked us desperately.

Jackson and I were already on our way out the door, so I turned back quickly. "Just don't let us find those tickets on eBay. Deal?" She nodded, saying thank you one more time, and then we shut the door behind us. We ran down the street before anyone could realize who we were, laughing. I cried just a little bit. Doing things like that always makes me happy. We didn't stop running until we reached the mall. On our way in, two words in the newspaper machine caught my eye in the dim light of the night. I wasn't quite sure I had read them correctly, and, in my gift giving high, I almost kept going. But something stopped me.

"Wait a sec!" I shouted to Jackson, who was a few steps ahead of me. "I need to see something." He stopped, and I walked closer to the machine to read the headline again. And there it was. There were the words.

'**HANNAH MONTANA MAKES A COMEBACK**.' And, under that, '**She begins with a debut concert in our city of Philadelphia**.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I'm swamped with school work! There is very little Liley in this chapter, but can promise you Miley will be back soon. Just bear with me, Ok?

* * *

I stood stock still in front of the paper machine, just staring at it.

"Lil?" Jackson questioned me cautiously. He had come back to my side. "What's wrong?" He leaned in and tried to look at what had captured my attention.

I shoved him away. "You knew, didn't you?" I could hear how dangerous my voice sounded.

"Knew what?" He tried to step close to me again.

"You knew!" I shouted, shoving him again. This time he fell down.

"Lilly!" He sounded hurt. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at that, and tell me you didn't know." I pointed at the paper dispenser. He got up and walked over to it, leaning in to read it in the dim light. The silence stretched on and on, and I was determined not to break it.

Jackson finally did. "Lilly, I am so, so sorry."

"How could you? How could you know this and not tell me." My voice trembled a bit, and my mind ran n circles. She was back. She was making a comeback. She was in this city. Jackson had known. Robbie Ray must have known, too. How had this not leaked into the industry? I'm famous now. These kinds of things never stay hidden from us. What the hell?

"I couldn't tell anyone. This was the best kept secret in society. Seriously, the government can't even hide things as well as we did this." Jackson pulled his hood down, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know you'd react like this. I mean, I thought-"

"Jackson!" A high pitched voice screamed. "Jackson Stewart? Is that Lilly?" A girl, probably about seventeen, had spotted us. Jackson tried to silence her, but it was too late. People coming out of the mall swarmed us, begging for autographs, pictures, and for us to sing parts of songs. I plastered a smile on my face, asked names, hugged fans and pretended to be happy. Nothing matters like the fans. But after thirty minutes had passed and the crowd kept getting bigger, it was time to call for reinforcements. Jackson pulled out his phone between pictures with fans and HeyTell'd Robbie Ray.

"Dad, we need help. We're at the Macy's entrance of the mall!"

In less than a minute Robbie Ray's response came over the phone. It was short, and I almost couldn't hear it over the crowd around us. "On our way."

At this point, the paparazzi had arrived. The same people we'd been avoiding at the hotel had found us.

"Lilly, how's the girlfriend?" "Jackson, anyone new in your life?" "Would either of you like to talk about your new album?" The questions came rapid fire. They came so fast, we couldn't have answered them even if we'd wanted to. At that moment, a limo screeched to a halt, and three big burly bodyguards jumped out, pushing through the crowd. They made a path, pulling Jackson and I through the mob and into the limo. I looked out the window after the door slammed, and saw a little girl sitting on the sidewalk crying.

"Wait!" I shouted before the driver could get us moving. "Rob, will you get out with me for a second?" Rob shrugged and got out, keeping the crowd back while I made my way to the little girl. I sat down next to her while the cameras kept flashing and people kept shouting. I was aware that the other two bodyguards were forming a human wall by me.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl. She looked up at me with eyes clouded by tears. After a moment recognition cleared her face, and she threw her arms around me. "Lilly, thank goodness it's you. I've been trying to get through the crowd to get to you, but I'm just too little. Someone pushed me, and I fell down, and I scraped my knee, and I needed to see you." I looked down and her knee was bleeding.

"Well here I am. What can I do for you? Do you want an autograph?" She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"My name is Shanaya, but I don't want the autograph for me. It's for my sister."

"Well, where's your sister?" I looked around, expecting someone to claim this little girl.

"She's in the hospital. She's really sick. They say she's going to die, but I know if I can get your autograph she'll live. You're her favorite person ever. If I can get your autograph to her, it will all be better." The childlike innocence in this girl's voice broke my heart. Even here, among this large crowd, the only thing I could focus on was her, and the way she really thought I could save her sister.

"I-" my voice choked up, and I had to clear my throat. "Can I meet your sister?"

"She would love that!" The pure joy in her face was almost enough to make me cry.

"Where is she?"

"She's in a hospital room." I tried to think of ways we could make this happen.

"Where's your mom?"

The girl's face fell. "She's with my sister. She's always with my sister."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have a dad."

"Well then, who's home with you?"

"No one. I stay home alone."

To me, everything was wrong with that. Even if her sister is sick, this girl is maybe eight. Maybe. "Well, where do we go to see your sister?

"I can show you!"

"Would you like to ride in the limo?" She jumped up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the limo. The photographers kept shouting and taking pictures. We quickly jumped into the limo while the bodyguards held the crowd back, and then followed us in. I sat on the seat closest to the driver's window. "Hey, we're going to-" I paused and looked down at Shanaya. "Which hospital?"

She whispered to me, "The Philadelphia Children's Hospital."

I relayed that to the driver, and he said, "Yes, Miss Truscott."

I moved over to the long bench next to Jackson. The little girl at on my other side, holding my arm close to her and hiding behind my shoulder. "Don't be scared Shanaya. This is Jackson. You know him right?" She looked at Jackson and nodded. "And this is Robbie Ray, our manager." She looked at him, then looked away. "And these are our bodyguards. They keep us safe." I turned t Jackson and Robbie Ray. "Shanaya's sister is sick, and we're going to visit her."

"Lilly…" Robbie Ray started in on me with his 'dad voice.'

"Robbie Ray, her sister is sick. We are her favorite band. Please."

He looked at me, then pulled out his phone. "Yeah, it's me. We're on our way to the Children's Hospital. Meet us by the front door, and don't get caught. Hurry." He hung up the phone. If we're gonna do this, we might as well bring the whole band."

"Thanks Robbie."

There was a moment of silence, and Jackson leaned forward. "Shanaya, what's your sister's name?"

"Lauren." She peeked out from behind my arm. "She loves you guys. You can make her feel better, I know it." Everyone was silenced by the pureness in her voice, which I couldn't help but smile at.

We pulled up to the front door of the hospital, where Jake, Matt, and Oliver were already waiting.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted us. "Why are we here?"

"You know, it doesn't really matter. I love any chance to sneak past the paparazzi." Oliver laughed.

"Guys, this is Shanaya. Her sister Lauren is in this hospital, and she's one of our biggest fans. We're here to surprise her."

Shanaya grabbed my hand and dragged me through the doors. "Coem on, we need to hurry. She'll be so happy."

Shanaya led us through hallway after hallway, until we reached the elevator, which we took to the sixth floor. It was obvious Shanaya had spent a lot of time in the hospital. She knew exactly where she was going. The elevator doors opened, and she led our little group to a desk with a receptionist.

A large woman leaned over the desk and looked at Shanaya, who was standing on her tippy toes at the desk. "Shanaya," she said sternly. "What are you doing here so lat? Didn't your mom send you home?"

"Marge, I had to come back. I ound friends! Can we go see Lauren?"

"Visiting hours are over Shanaya. I can't let all these people in." She sounded honestly sorry.

Robbie stepped up. "Excuse me ma'am. I know it's let and that this is quite the imposition. But is there any way just the kids could go in? They'll be quiet, and the rest of us will wait out here. Please."

She looked unsure, but she relented anyways. "Well, alright. You kids can go ahead. But please please be quiet. Some of the patients are sleeping." Shanaya started to drag us away. "I mean it young ones!"

We hurried down a hall and around a corner, and Shanaya disappeared into the room on the corner. I could hear her almost shout. "Lauren, you will never guess who I brought you!"

A weak voice answered, "Who is it?"

I paused outside the door for a moment, looking at the hand decorated sign that said, 'Jones, Lauren, Rm 605' before the five of us walked in.

The first thing I saw when I walked in the room was a seemingly empty bed. But, upon recognizing us, the girl in the bed sat up. At first, she didn't say anything. She just cried a little it. So I spoke first. "Hi Lauren. We heard you were sick, so we wanted to come visit you. You have a really special little sister here."

Lauren turned to Shanaya, who climbed up on to the bed to give her a quick hug. "Thank you so much." Lauren was just a little girl. She was incredibly skinny, and she had no hair. Her cheek bones were sunken in, and there were bags under her eyes. It was hard to tell, but she might have been fifteen or sixteen. In this state though, she looked twelve. "How could you guys be here right now?" Lauren asked us.

Oliver answered her. "We kind of snuck in. We sort of do things like that sometimes." He smiled mischievously.

"I brought them here so you could get better Lauren. I thought if you had their autograph, you'd get better."

"Thank you Shanaya. Can you go find mom? I think she's in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, I'll go get her." Shanaya hopped up off the bed to go find her mom.

As soon as Shanaya was out of the room, Lauren had more to say. "Thank you so much for being here. My sister, she's little. She doesn't understand that soon, I'm not gonna be here anymore. But it means more to me than anything that you guys would do something like this for a fan. Meeting you guys, just once, is actually on the top of my bucket list."

Matt sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "Is there anything we can do? Is there any way we can help you?"

Lauren wiped away a tear. "There's nothing anyone can do for me. And I've come to accept it. I have stage Leukemia. This is the fourth time it's come back. I've gone into remission three times, but this time it's different. My dad left, and my little sister doesn't understand that this is the last time. I can't do this anymore. My mom is broken. She's a sad woman, who has made fighting for me her whole life." She wiped away a tear, and I did too. "The thing is, the money is gone. And it's ok, you know? I mean, I made it to eighteen. I got to see my little sister grow up a little bit. The first time I was diagnosed, she was one year old. Now she's a rambunctious little ten year old that finds famous bands and sneaks them into hospitals after hours." She started to cry a little more. "I'm sorry. I'm so happy that you're here. It just never gets any easier saying it: I'm going to die."

I looked around, and there wasn't a dry face in the room. All the boys were crying a bit. There had to be something we could do for her. "Lauren, is there anything you want? Anything we can give you?"

"I would love to go to one of your concerts, but I'm too sick. I can't even leave the hospital anymore."

We all looked down at the ground, trying to figure out how what we could do for her. "Wait!" Jake yelled. "I know how we can fix this!"

"How?" I asked.

Jake explained his plan to us, and Lauren got more and more animated as he got farther into it. At some point, Lauren's mother came in, and after getting over the initial shock of having five strangers in her daughter's room, she listened to us and agreed with our plan. We had to leave to get everything set up, but we promised Lauren that we'd be back the next day. I took down Lauren and her mom's cell phone number, and then said goodbye to Shanaya, promising to come back tomorrow. She seemed guarded, almost like she couldn't trust me, but we convinced her we wouldn't let her down.

After leaving the hospital the five of us worked hard to obtain the technology we needed to make our plan work. After putting in calls to all our technical guys, who were not happy about being woken up at 1 am, we finally managed to get everything into place. Sometime around 3 am I crawled into bed next to Sarah, who rolled over and put her arm around my waist.

"Where have you been?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I had to visit a sick fan."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, everything will be fine."

"Good, good…" She fell quickly back to sleep.

And it was lying there quietly in the dark, in that last moment before I fell asleep, that a lone thought crept into my mind.

'_You're lying in this bed while Miley is in the same city.'_

* * *

Doesn't Lilly have a heart of Gold? Oh, and props to Strawberrylicious, who told me they loved me, which encouraged me to crank out this chapter I'd been working on. I love the love!


	4. Chapter 4

Look at this, two chapters in two days. It's such a good time.

* * *

I stood on the stage, looking out over the crowd. My guitar hung from it's strap, and I grabbed the microphone. "Hey everybody!" The crowd erupted, cheering so loud I had to wait a minute to make sure they could hear me. "Usually, this screen behind us," I gestured to the giant projector screen behind the band, "Shows our logo, or parts of our music videos. Tonight, we're doing something different. Late last night I met a very special girl. Actually, two of them." The crowd quieted down, waiting for me to continue. "A little girl name Shanaya came to find me last night. She wanted me to meet her big sister, Lauren. Lauren is very sick. And she's been very sick for a long time. Lauren's biggest wish was to meet us. So we went to see her last night, and we invited her to our concert tonight. She couldn't be here, so we compromised." I turned and looked at the screen, and the logo disappeared. It was immediately replaced by a shot of Lauren in her hospital bed with Shanaya right next to her.

"Everyone, say hi to Lauren and her sister Shanaya." Lauren waved, and the crowd erupted. I waited for them to calm back down. "We brought the concert to Lauren. We hooked up a huge projector in Lauren's hospital room, and the camera's here tonight are transmitting the concert to Lauren's hospital room. But, there's also something we didn't tell Lauren. Her family needs help to help her get better, so fifty percent of the profits from tonight's tickets are going into a fund to help cover her medical costs. And on our website we've set up a link where you can donate twenty dollars, and get an 'I helped Lauren Jones' t-shirt." I unbuttoned my button up shirt to show the t-shirt I was wearing underneath. It was black, and said in silver letters, 'I helped Lauren Jones.' The guys behind me took off their hoodies, or unbuttoned their shirts to show they were wearing the same t-shirts. "One hundred percent of the profits from the t-shirt sales go to Lauren's family. What do you say we help her out guys?" I pointed the microphone towards the crowd, and they all cheered. "I looked back at the screen, where Lauren, her mom, and her sister were all cheering and crying. "Hey Lauren?" She looked straight into the camera through her tears. "This one's for you!"

I put the microphone back on the stand, and hit the opening chord of our first song of the night. It's not one of our songs, but it was the perfect song to sing to Lauren.

'_You feel like a candle in a hurricane _

_Just like a picture with a broken frame _

_Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out _

_The edge of canyon with only one way down _

_Take what you're given before it's gone _

_And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Every time you get up and get back in the race _

_One more small piece of you starts to fall into place – yeah _

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand _

_Yeah, then you stand – yeah _

_Yeah, Baby_

_WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO-_

_Then you stand – Yeah, Yeah'_

The song ended, and we all looked to see Lauren's family crying, and some of the nurses gathered in her room watching the concert. I smiled. Jake started the drum line for the next song, and we continued through the rest of the setlist.

At the end of the show we all charged off the stage, riding an adrenaline high. Our tech guy caught us coming off the stage. He was holding the laptop that was always glued to his hand. "You guys are not gonna believe this! We've already sold fifteen hundred t-shirts!"

"What!" We all high fived and cheered.

"Yeah! As soon as you started the show I sent an email to everyone in the fan club, and the orders came pouring in. You guys have done an amazing thing."

"This is great." I laughed, and repeated myself, still riding an adrenaline high. "This is great."

Oliver patted me on the back. "Look what you did Lilly."

"Lilly!" I turned to where my name was coming from, and Sarah ran and jumped into my arms. "That was amazing." She kissed me, and after a few minutes the guys started to make awkward noises.

"Shut up guys." I laughed, and kissed her again. I was so happy. "What do you say we get Lauren on speaker phone?"

The guys all cheered, so I took Sarah by the hand while we all went to find a quiet area to have the phone call. I found Lauren in my contacts and we called her.

"Hello?" A voice shouted into the phone.

"Hey Lauren, it's Lilly."

"And Oliver!"

"And Jake!"

"And Matt!"

"And Jackson!" We all laughed a little bit at that.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lauren screamed into the phone. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you did all of this for me. Thank you so much. I don't even know what to do except for say thank you!"

"You don't have to say anything." Matt said. "You just have to get better. Keep fighting."

"There's nothing more that we want," Jackson chimed in, "Then for you to get better and come to one of our concerts in person."

"I just.." She stopped, and we could hear her crying over the phone. We waited. "I just can't believe someone would do something like this for me. I am so grateful. My whole family is so happy." It sounded like someone had taken the phone.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" We all answered.

"This is Lauren's mom. I just wanted to thank you all. Things have been so hard. I didn't know…I wasn't sure…" We waited for her to compose herself. I wiped away a tear. "For the past nine years, my daughter has been so sick she can't have a life. She can't go to school, because she needs to be in the hospital. She can't hang with friends because her immune system is too weak. Everything so far has been she can't, she can't, she can't. She's not out of the woods yet. There are still so many more things that could go wrong, but what you're doing…it's amaszing. You're amazing. And I just wanted to thank you myself. Nothing has changed yet, but Lauren already looks so much more like her old self. It's like all she needed to start getting better was something like this." She lowered her voice. "She thought I didn't know, but I could see that she'd given up. And now, now she's back. You might have very well saved my daughter. They say that a fighting spirit is half the battle, and this is the first time I've seen her willing to fight in a long time. So thank you."

We all murmured different variations of, "You're welcome." We heard a voice in the background.

"Just a minute, Shanaya wants to talk to you."

A little voice came out of the phone. "Lilly? Are you there?"

"Yeah Shanaya." My voice came out thick and husky.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" She shouted. "The concert was great, and people could see us on that screen, and we could see you! It was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me in my life. No one's gonna believe this!"

We all laughed. Shanaya's spirit was unbelievable. "Hey Shanaya, it's Jackson. All of your friends are gonna believe this. You know why?"

"Why?" Her voice was excited.

"Because by the end of today, this will be all over the internet. And that's how people find things out. So you just wait. All your friends will see it, I'm sure."

"That is so cool!" She turned from the phone. "Mom, I think we're gonna be famous!" We all laughed a little more. Lauren took back the phone and talked to us for a few more minutes, until her mom told us she needed her rest, and that we could always talk to her later.

"Thank you guys again." She said.

"It's not a problem. Please, keep in touch." I said.

"We will." She hung up the phone, and we all looked around the room at each other.

"This is why I like being famous." Matt said, "We can help anyone. Anyone at all."

Jake patted him on the back. "Come on buddy. Let's go help all the other fans who want to see us."

We all hurried to the back door of the concert hall, where we knew the fans would be waiting. Sharpies at the ready, we met the screaming crowd head on.

"We love you!"

"I've already bought three shirts!"

"Jackson, marry me!"

"Matt, please, please! Sign my shirt!"

We made our way through the crowd, trying to sign everything for everyone. It's not a realistic goal, when the crowd is this big, but we'd become as famous as we had by never forgetting our fans. No matter what we do, we stay connected with the people who made us famous. We often get asked why we 'waste' so much of our time, but not a single one of us thinks this is a waste. These people put all kinds of time and money into seeing our concerts. No reason to leave them high and dry.

After what felt like five minutes signing autographs Robbie Ray stepped out of the door and shouted to us. "Guys, we have got to go, or you're gonna be here all night!" On my way back into the concert hall I signed three more autographs and snuck in one more picture with a fan. When the door shut behind me, the noise from the crowd was immediately silenced, but my ears kept ringing.

Robbie Ray was riding an adrenaline high just like we were. "Y'all did a really good thing out there tonight. That girl's life will never be the same. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks Dad." Jackson and Robbie Ray hugged.

"And guess what? I have one more big surprise for you guys. You might have forgotten, but I thought you'd like to remember who really started this band." He turned towards the door of the room we're in. "Come on in!"

We all looked expectantly towards the door, and Miley walked in. "Miles!" Jackson shouted.

"Hey little brother!" They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. Which they hadn't. "I am so proud of you Jackson. Watching you guys out there, it's just amazing."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could finally come to one of our shows!"

"I wouldn't have missed that for the world." She looked over Jackson's shoulder at me. "Not for the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Well it has been quite some time since I've updated...but here an update it. Read, review. Love, review. Hate, review. Let me know!

* * *

Miley let go of Jackson, hugging everyone in our little group. She hesitated when she got to me, and we both awkwardly shuffled our feet. My heart plummeted through to the bottom of my stomach, my hands began to sweat, and my mouth opened, but no sound came out. Miley cleared her throat once, then began to talk, her eyes only on me. "I am so glad I managed to get here. My schedule has been really busy lately, and I wasn't sure how today would work out. But I was intent on surprising you!"

"Your schedules been busy?" Oliver questioned. "What have you been up to? Are you still teaching?" Oliver looked at Miley with the same moony eyes he had years ago, and I felt jealousy building up in the pit of my stomach. I almost staggered from the strength of my emotions. _'What is happening here? I love Sarah. Sarah loves me.'_ The little voice in my head spoke loud and clear, and I took cue from it. I stood up a little straighter, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I've not been doing much. I'm not teaching anymore, but you'll see soon what I've been doing. It's kind of…a little project."

"A project?" Matt chimed in.

"Yeah. I had a lot of regrets," She looked right at me, and a fire of a different kind burned in my belly, "and I had the opportunity to fix them. So I jumped at it." She kept looking at me, so I looked away, embarrassed by her gaze. Sarah's hand tightened around mine.

"Well when are you gonna tell us?" Ryan demanded excitedly. "I hate secrets!"

"Tomorrow night I'll tell you. I'll tell you all." Miley looked around mischievously, as if she was enjoying keeping this secret.

"I hate waiting." Oliver whined, stomping his feet like a child.

Matt punched him. "Stop being a baby! I can't wait!"

"Well come on y'all," Robbie Ray ushered us out of the backstage area. "It's time to get back to the hotel while security is still holding back fans. We have a few days off, so let's all take a break and rest."

I looked at Robbie Ray, surprised. "We have a few days off? I thought Jersey was in two days?"

"Yeah, they had some kind of electrical fire at the venue, so it's been cancelled. We have six days till we have to be in Virginia, so we might as well just wait it out here." He rubbed his forehead under the rim of his cowboy hat. "I think the people in Jersey are still trying to figure out if they can reschedule the show or if they have to refund all the tickets. Not sure yet."

I patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure they'll do what they can to fix it. If we have a hole in the tour, we'd love to travel out there and give the show, from wherever we are." We got to the door leading us to the secluded area where the limo was. Robbie held it open.

"We do what we can. Y'all get back to the hotel and get some rest." He looked away, and we all got into the limo, Miley included. Everyone kept up a steady stream of conversation except for me. I looked out the tinted windows of the limo, watching the night time traffic of Philly as people went about their business, completely unaware that I was halfheartedly watching them, my mind running away aimlessly.

"Come on Lil," Sarah hit me in the leg. We'd arrived at the hotel. I clambered out of the limo following Oliver with Miley behind me. We all traveled in a small group through the human wall of security on either side of us, as paparazzi tried to sneak pictures of us around them. No doubt some of them would be successful, but these pictures rarely were worth anything. We weren't doing anything spec ial, everyone already seemed to know where we were staying, and post-show we were no longer as clean looking as we'd been before, but we didn't look dirty enough to make a scandal. Paparazzi are complicated creatures.

The boys hurried ahead to get packed into one elevator. "Come on guys, there's room!" Oliver shouted, as he, the other boys, and three body guards were in one elevator.

"Don't worry about it, me and Miley will get the next one."

"Your loss!" Oliver shouted as the doors closed on Jackson's and Sarah's anxious faces.

As soon as they were shut I rounded on Miley. "What are you doing here?" I walked towards her until her back hit the opposite wall. I left a solid foot of space between us, making sure not to touch her, but making it very clear that she was cornered. "Why are you here now? After all this time?"

Miley looked distinctly uncomfortable. I was torn between two urges, to punch her, or to put a hand on either side of her face and kiss her. To avoid either of these I just crossed my arms. "I was busy"

"Busy doing what? What could make you so busy you couldn't see your own brother?" I didn't add, _'So busy that you couldn't see me?'_ but I could tell by the softening in Miley's face that she'd heard it anyways. "I was just busy Lilly. I can't tell you with what."

I got closer to her face so no one could hear our conversation. "Yeah. I get it. Relaunching Hannah Montana is more important than your own family. Your dad's here, your brother's here, and you're worried about your career? What is that?" The surprise registered on her face, but I didn't stop. There was an anger inside me that I hadn't even known was there, and it was fueling my words. "Where were you when thing got hard? When Jackson missed his sister?" _'When I missed you?'_ "Where were you when I- when he needed you?" I could feel my face heat up. I knew what I'd said, and she knew it too.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I never meant to hurt you."

"To hurt me?" I snapped. "I'm not hurt. We're not talking about me. We're talking about you. I'm fine. I'm famous. I'm on top of the world. I tried to save a girl's life tonight, and hopefully it works. I couldn't be better. I've got my priorities straight." I snapped at her. "Maybe you should reconsider yours." And I turned on my heel, walking to the elevator. I pressed the button, and thank goodness, one was already on this floor. I twisted my key in for the penthouse, and right before the doors closed the last thing I saw was Miley's face, looking stunned. I wiped away a quick tear, and by the time the doors opened at the penthouse I was composed again.

I stepped through the open doors into the suite where all the boys were waiting. They all applauded me, and I laughed and took fake bows. "Thank you, thank you, I have arrived."

"Where's Miley?" Jackson asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"She's still in the lobby. She might have had a phone call or something, I'm not sure." I gave him a look that said drop it, and he let it go.

"You hungry?" Oliver asked through a mouthful of food. "Room service beat us here."

I walked over to the carts, which were stuffed with pretty much every food I could imagine. Someone had ordered all our favorites ahead of time, which didn't surprise me at all. Robbie Ray was really good at managing, and delegating, and things were usually perfect. I grabbed a plate and put a burger and some fruit on it. "Has anyone seen Sarah?" I asked.

"No, she went straight to her room. I think she still has that paper or whatever."

I ate my food with the boys, reliving the concert tonight just like we always did. But tonight I was anxiously watching the door, wondering if Miley would come up. She didn't. Eventually, I said good night to the boys, left my plate on the counter, and went to the room Sarah and I were sharing. I opened the door to see Sarah asleep. The lights were on, she was still wearing her reading glasses, papers were strewn around the bed, and her laptop was on her lap, her head back against the wall. I took a minute just to look at her sleep, before I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sarah," I spoke her name quietly, but it was enough.

"Lils!" She sat up straight, trying quickly to collect herself.

"Hey, hey, relax. You just fell asleep. What're you working on?"

She sat back a little, rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses. "Uh…a paper on the complexities of old Roman Christianity versus the looser regulations of religion today and the Catholic Church's view on it all." I must have given her a look, because she laughed and said, "Theology." Aside from being a 'groupie' as tabloid tried to call her, Sarah was taking online college courses to get her degree, something I admired her for.

"Next time, start with the simple answer." I smirked at her, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Somebody tastes like sweat." She murmured against my lips. "Maybe you ought to take a shower."

"Maybe we ought to take a shower." I murmured back, putting my hand on the back of her neck and kissing her again. She took her laptop from where it was between us and set it on the bedside table.

"Alright, I wasn't tired or anything. You go start the water while I clean up these papers." I kissed her again and got off the bed to go start the water. "Lil?"

"Yeah?" I stopped in the doorway.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" She asked me, without looking up from her papers.

"No Sar, I love you."

"Ok." And yet, as I stood there waiting for Sarah to come into the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder if Miley had come up yet. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of me.

* * *

For those of you who read this as soon as I posted, I had made a mistake that I've corrected! In chapter four i had sarah at the concert, and in chapter five she had miraculously vanished! I've fixed it though, hope there's no confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote you another chapter...hopefully this is loveable!

* * *

I woke up the next morning completely naked. The sheet only covered me up to my waist, but I wasn't cold with Sarah's naked body against mine. I rolled over, putting my chest against her back and my arm around her waist. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She murmured. I kissed her shoulder blade.

"What are you doing up?" I peeked over her shoulder and saw she was reading a book. I caught one line from it and looked away. It was another college book that was way over my head.

"I had to read a few passages for my paper, which is due tomorrow and is hardly halfway done. So I figured I'd catch up while you were snoring."

"I don't snore!" I said indignantly, pulling back from her a bit.

She rolled onto her back and faced me. "Yes you do. But it's cute." I propped myself up on my arm, looking down at her with an angry face. She leaned forward a little, kissing me. "You mad?" I nodded. She kissed me. "How about now?" I nodded again. She kissed me a little deeper, putting her hand behind my neck and holding me to her. "Now?"

"Maybe a bit."

"I'll make it up to you." She dropped her book, and it thudded to the floor. One of her hands tangled in my hair, pulling it, while the other moved onto my back, tracing a steady pattern from my back, down my thigh, and back up again. My face was inches from hers.

"How do you think you're gonna do that?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, you know, I can think of a few ways." She kissed my neck, licking down to my collarbone. She pulled my hair a little harder, forcing me to expose more of my neck to her. She bit gently on my neck, being careful not to leave marks. My back arched a little, grinding my body into hers. She bit down on my shoulder, and I put my hand on her hip and dug my fingernails in. I heard her sharp intake of breath and her hips bucked a bit.

"What?" I asked coyly. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem."

"Ok, good." And I put my hand under her back and dug my fingernails in from her shoulder down to her hips. The hand she had in my hair clenched, and my whole body shuddered.

"You're bad." She said to me.

"Why?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Because now I can't go in the pool later."

"That's ok. I can think of a different way to get you wet." I leaned down and kissed her gently. And even though she'd said she'd make it up to me, she was the one screaming my name again and again.

* * *

By the time Sarah and I made it out of our room everybody else was already awake and lounging around in the living room. Jackson was sitting on the island, kicking his legs out and back down against it like he was impatiently awaiting something. "Good!" He said when he saw me, jumping off the counter. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Why?" I asked, running my fingers through my still damp hair.

"I have to ask you something." He pulled me away from everyone else. "Will you go to the Hannah Montana concert with me tonight?"

"Are you serious?" I gave him a stern look. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I want to go, and I feel weird going alone. And dad can't be there, because he's not her manager anymore. So I have no excuse to be there without blowing her cover. Miles will get us tickets. Please."

I punched him in the arm. "The fucking things I do for you."

"You are the best!" He pulled me into a hug. "I'll tell Miley. Thank you so so so much!"

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't."

I watched him walk away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, where are you?" He started the phone call. "I've got great news!" I couldn't hear anything after that, but I glared after him anyways as he walked away. I assumed he was calling Miley, and a part of me wondered what I was thinking. Why hadn't I said no? It made sense he'd want to see his sister, but I could have made him go with someone else. What was I doing to myself? I shook my head, lost in my thoughts, and picked up a room service menu.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror several hours later, looking at myself and shaking my head. _'What the fuck am I doing?'_ I ran the straightener over my hair one last time, then took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror. 'What. The. Fuck.' I ran my hands over my body, straightening myself out. I had a black clingy skirt on, with a sparkly silver tank top and strappy black high heels. Sarah came in and put her arms around my waist.

"I love when you dress up." She kissed me on the neck and I smiled. "It's like seeing Martians on Earth or dogs walking on only their hind legs." She laughed. "I cannot believe you're going to a Hannah Montana concert. I mean, I understood your Jonas Brothers phase, but Hannah Montana? God."

I twisted around in her arms, putting mine around her neck. "Have you ever looked at her? She's really hot."

"Oh no. Now I can't let you go. I can't let you look at any other girls. Nope!"

I laughed, hiding how incredibly uncomfortable I was. "Would it help if I went to the concert blindfolded?"

"No, because then you wouldn't know when girls are checking you out, and when you need to run from them." She laughed too, kissing me.

"Oh, is that what I need to do when girls are looking at me?"

"Yes, yes it is." She smiled so big at me, it made my whole being happy. "So why so dressed up for a concert?"

"I gotta look my press best. As much as I hate dressing up like a girly girl," I waggled a limp wrist for her, "I know there'll be press all over the place at this first concert. They love when I dress up like a girl, so I figured I'd throw 'em a bone."

She pouted a little. "Why don't you ever dress up like a girly girl for me?"

I pulled her closer, smirking. "Because you prefer me to _undress_ for you, silly." She kissed me again. "Girl, if you keep this up I'm not gonna make it!"

"Maybe I want you to myself for a night." She tightened her hold on my waist. "Just to me." She kissed my shoulder again.

"You have me to yourself every night! Come on Sarah, Jackson is waiting for me!" And, right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly will you hurry up? What is it with you girls and your time wasting, and your overdressing, and your-" I whipped open the door, and Jackson stood there in a full suit, stuttering. "I-uh-Lilly, you look good." He kept eyeing me up and down, and I was reminded of an unpleasant night years ago when Jackson and I shared an awkward, unwanted kiss. Luckily, Sarah shouted from inside the room.

"Jackson, if you keep staring at my girlfriend like that, I will kick your ass, record it, and show it to everyone. Get your jaw off the floor."

Jackson snapped his mouth closed. "Sorry Sarah. Lilly, may I please escort you to the concert?" Jackson offered his arm, and I took it.

"Why yes, yes you may Jackson. We'll see you later Sarah!" She called her goodbye, and we traveled the short distance to the concert hall in a limo. We waited in the long line of limos that were lined up in front of a long red carpet. I face palmed. I had of course expected the press here at Hannah Montana's first concert, but I hadn't expected the full press flood. A red carpet lined with adoring fans and photographers, television crews, fans, and the who's who of Hollywood. It was a good thing I'd decided to really dress up. Jackson somehow failed to mention that this was apparently the highlight of the musical year. Something struck me.

"Jackson, why did Hannah Montana decide to have her opening concert in Philly? Wouldn't this premiere have been better off in New York or L.A?" Usually, huge caliber primers happened in one of these places. It was just common practice. Our first official concert had been in Hollywood, after Reimard, the president of our label, had pulled some strings. But Hannah Montana is already famous. So what was she doing?

"Well, from what I have heard down the grapevine, Hannah was discussing opening in Times Square, but for some reason fought hard for this date and city. So Times Square is next week, and here she is now. I don't understand it, but it's what she did."

"That's weird." I sat back in the seat, waiting for our turn on the carpet. Our limo pulled up, and a burly man in a suit opened the door for us. I got out first, being careful not to do anything ridiculous, like give the press a flash of my underwear, or to trip. Jackson climbed out behind me, and we walked down the carpet arm in arm. It was very well known that I was dating Sarah, but that didn't stop the occasional garbage tabloid from speculating about Jackson and I having a secret relationship. Showing up at events together and walking arm and arm probably didn't help, but you can't always control the media.

As soon as we were about two steps down the carpet we were swamped by the media. "Lilly! Lilly! Over here!" Or "Jackson, hey, come chat!" Our names came from every side, and it was impossible to make sure everyone could get a good picture of us. Reporters were set up at different spots on the carpet, and they all wanted an interview with everyone. Sway from MTV flagged down Jackson and I.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"We're doing good." I answered, waving to a fan that was desperately trying to get my attention. "How are you?"

"I'm great. What do you guys think about Hannah Montana coming back? I mean, it's been so long since she's done anything in the spotlight. How do you feel about her return?" He pointed the microphone at Jackson.

"I'm just ecstatic, you know. A lot of us, guys included, spent years listening to Hannah's cds, going to her concerts. It's great to be able to see her again after she basically disappeared!"

"What about you Lilly?" He pointed the microphone at me.

"You know, I am just so excited. I grew up on Hannah Montana's music. She was such a big part of my life. I loved her, you know? And when she left me-" I stuttered, trying to correct my words. "When she left us, you know, her fans, I was heartbroken. What do you do when your idol disappears? But now, she's back, we're here, and I couldn't be happier."

"You said it. Thanks you guys, get inside and enjoy the show!" Jackson clapped Sway on the back and we moved on down the line.

"Lilly!" A country twang called out from behind us. "Jackson! It's so good to see y'all!" We spun around, and Taylor Swift was running up to us. She hugged us both. "How excited are ya for this!?"

"Hey Tay, I'm so pumped. How about you?"

"Too excited. I can't even tell y'all."

"Where's the boyfriend?" Jackson asked.

"Ugh. We broke up."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I already told him. We are never ever getting back together. Like ever."

"Taylor! Over here!" She turned towards the photographer yelling at her and pulled me and Jackson on either side of her.

"Smile y'all!" We all posed, and then kept walking down the carpet together. "It's ok though, we were really going nowhere fast. I mean, he told me he was gonna listen to some indie record that was much cooler than mine. I mean, who says that?" Taylor had this really endearing habit of talking a mile a minute, and she was doing it again. It made it hard to get in a word edgewise, but other than that was totally hilarious.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked, as she kept pace with us and we posed for another picture together.

"Stay single forever. That's it. These red carpet events are so much more fun alone anyways. No offense of course."

"None taken, of course." Jackson laughed at her.

A reporter grabbed Taylor, begging for her attention. "I'll see y'all later!" She waved and gave the reporter her full attention. Jackson and I reached the end of the carpet, where we posed in front of the Hannah Montana/Fearless Records backdrop before we went inside. When we got in Jackson showed our tickets, and we were directed to the second floor of the concert, where the luxury boxes were. Each box had two compartments. The one closest to the door was basically a glorified living room, with couches and plasma screen tvs. The next room had three walls, and two doorways, and the fourth wall was completely made of glass. In front of this large window was a bar style table, complete with stools and a mini fridge. This glass window faced the concert, giving a birds eye view of the stage. And, if you stepped through the second doorway, you could go out to the balcony, which hung over the concert seats below, and gave you and even better view of the stage and everything happening on it. It was really a lot more than anyone ever needed for a concert, but it was always fun nonetheless. When Jackson and I arrived in our box we found out we were sharing it with Justin, Selena, and all three of the Jonas brothers, plus Kevin's wife, Danielle.

I was delighted to see the Jonas Brothers again. When I was younger I'd had a huge obsession with all three of them and their music. I had a guitar signed by Kevin, which in all honesty was still my most prized possession. But becoming famous had allowed me to get to know them, and find out that they were so much more than objects of obsession. They were three pretty cool guys, even if Joe had a tendency to be an asshole, and Nick was known to be just a little too serious sometimes. But they were my friends now, and I enjoyed their company. Jackson and Justin were over in the corner, doing that awkward bro hug that always kind of annoys me. Then they started doing what they always do when they're together: rap battle. Kevin, Nick, and Joe went over to the two of them and started cheering them on, and I rolled my eyes and sat next to Selena and Danielle. "How's it going Danielle? How's the tv show?"

"Exhausting." Dani is kind of shy, so being followed around on a day to day basis by cameramen one hundred percent of the time was driving her crazy. "I mean, I've never been famous. I've never had to deal with this kind of exposure. How do you guys even do it?

Selena laughed. "Well see, I don't invite the cameramen into my house. Or family dinners. Or sister's prom party." She laughed again. "I'm just kidding Dani. I'm sure it'll all be better if you get a few days off, or when the first season is over."

I chimed in. "I'm sure it'll all get better once you get used to it. Don't even worry about it." Just then the lights in the stadium went down, and the cheering started. All the boys stopped horsing around, and we looked out the window over the crowd. The only thing that could be seen were a few strobe lights, red and green ones, going off sporadically in the direction of the crowd. There wasn't even an announcer speaking. Suddenly, those lights went off as well and the crowd got louder. Over the noise of them were heard a loud, "UH!" And then the music started to an unfamiliar song. The lights around the stage came on, and there was Hannah standing in the middle. The music kept going, and a second set of lights came on revealing that her band had suddenly appeared as well.

"How y'all doing tonight?" She called out over the noise of the crowd, who, if possible, got even louder than before. "It has been a long few years, hasn't it? I want to thank y'all for selling out this arena on such short notice! I have a new cd, which releases at midnight tonight! But don't y'all worry, you don't need to rush out of here to get it, because each and every one of you is getting a free copy tonight!" The crowd erupted one more time, and Hannah had to wait a few minutes, while the band kept playing, until she could be heard again. "This here is my first single on my new cd, and it's called Want U Back!" Hannah made that strange, "UH!" sound again, and the song began. A pit formed in my stomach, as, for the first time, I got to see Hannah do her thing while knowing that underneath, it was all Miley.

'_Hey, oh, you never had much game _

_Thought I needed to upgrade _

_So I went and walked away way way _

_Ugh! _

_Now, I see you've been hanging out _

_With that other girl in town _

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns _

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Oh, you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want u back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want u back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _

_She ain't got a thing on me _

_Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans _

_Ugh! _

_You clearly didn't think this through _

_If what I've been told is true _

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo _

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Oh, you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want you back, I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want you back, I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine _

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh _

_Ohhh, and you might be with her _

_But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_Yo! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this: Oh! _

_Oh, you can say anything you want _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want you back, I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want you back, I want you back _

_Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) _

_Ohhh, I want you back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ohhh, I want you back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want you, want you back'_

The song came to a close. "How'd y'all like that?" Hannah cupped her hand to her ear like she couldn't hear the crowd, and they exploded, making my ears ring, but it didn't bother me. Hannah had taken my breath away. Her stage presence, her voice, her everything just made me completely breathless. And there was a pit in my stomach that I couldn't identify until almost halfway through the concert. And then it hit me what was bothering me so much. _'Could Want U Back have been written for me?'_

* * *

Wanna let me know what you think? Thank you!


End file.
